!!!OLD!!! Sonic Fan Characters Brawl! (SFCB!) !!!OLD!!!
(This page was made by Crimson-Dark.) Make sure to read the rules before joining/editing!!! SFCB is a an idea created by the Sonic Fan Chara Wikia Team.Other people can edit it to add more information, pictures,videos,or whatever else is needed/wanted. Questions And Answers Q:Is this a role play? (Can I roleplay this?) A:Yes it can be a roleplay.If you want it to be that is.You can roleplay is anytime if you would like. ---- Q:So anyone in this Wikia can edit this? A:Yes, but do it for a resonable reason.Also to join the brawl of course. x3 Q:Is this free to join? A:Yes,yes it is. :3 Q:Can I add attacks,taunts,and ideas? A:Yes,at the bottom of the page. :P Q:Can I edit the rules? A:Depending on what it is ask Crimson-Dark first. Rules 1. No gmoding. (Meaning no being an over powered character''.) 2. Keep your Final Smashes to a certain degree. 3. Don't be disrespectful to others. (Unless you are taunting, but don't taunt to be rude the the person on purpose because you hate/dislike them for some reason.) 4.No recolors/stolen characters allowed. '''They will be removed if they are posted on this page.' 5.You can only put three of your characters in roster. If you REALLY want to add a character but you have three already...you have to swap one out if you want that character to be in SFCB. People/Characters Who Joined (Put your username or character here to join now!) 1. Dash the Turtle by Thesupernintendokid 2. Rose Lynn rose by MoonPrincessAmyRose 3. Eliot the Cat by Muppet171 4. Sam the rabbit by Sam237 5. Ion The Hedgehog by DUBSTEPxSonic 6. Captain Bird by 70000000000 SHRIMP X 7. Paws the Wolf by Paws-the-Wolf 8. Judas the wolf by Onup147 9. Emily the Hedgehog by ETH (Emily the hedgehog) 10. Sawyer the cat by Red the hedgehog 11. Iron The Hedgehog by Iron Minerzone 12. Michael The Fox by Fawful117 13. Fionna the Cat by Adventuretimefanatic 14. Thunder Punch the mongoose by Sovash100 15. Bess The Border Collie by MetalMan88 16. Storm the raccoon by Tag365 (talk) (Will be in later) 17. Alex The Fox by Ref123 18. River the Echidna by KnucklesFangirl 19. Chad the Cat by Sir Kitty Kat 20. Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami by JonicOokami7 21. Ragnarok the Reaper (also) by Sir Kitty Kat 22. Bouncer the Hedge-Aroo by TeamUltimamobius 23. Miles and Ash by Skinwalker111 24.Sly The Hedgehog by Dragonthorne 25.Sean The Fox/Rabbit by PinkiePie12345 26. Venice Mink by Tickles1 27.Finn Alexander Evans by FinnDJ Rage the hedgehog, Technisis(The hedgehog) by Blankblankblank SFCB Pictures Of Characters And Etc. ' Iron Palettes.png|Iron Palettes (Iron, Sonic Iron, Tree Green Iron, Tails Iron, Obsidian Iron, Rampage, Iron, Ruby, 06 Iron Bess doodle 3 shadowed.jpg|Bess The Border Collie Dash Palettes.png|Dash, Sonic Dash, KTE Dash, Yellow dash, THE EGGSMAN Dash, Pink Dash Michael Palettes.png|Michael's Palettes (Michael, Tails Michael, Kane, Chris, Iron Michael, Green/Super Michael, Magnesium Michael?, Michelle, Fawful Michael, Luigi Michael, Zombie Michael, Michael.exe Ion Palettes.png|Ion Palettes: Ion, Blue Ion, Green Ion, Mario Ion, Yellow Ion, Black Ion, Cobalt Ion. Alexs Offects.png|Normal Alex, Battle Ready Alex, Girly Alex, Male Alex Sam's colour palette.jpg|Sam's colour palette (Sam, Zack Sam, Pad Sam, Bailey Sam, Sonic Riders Sam, SATBK Sam) River Color Pallette.png|Normal, Anna the Echidna, Color-flipped, Monochrome, Bronze, and Green. Just Green. Jonic pallete swaps.png|Jonic Palette swaps. all by JonicOokami7 PAWS COLOUR PALLETTES.png|Paws's colour pallettes: Normal, Knuckles, Metallic Blue with Sunglasses, Creepy Demon Thing, Girly/Julie-Su, Chaos SFCB Venice.png|Venice's Pallet Swaps ''Venice; Silver the Hedgehog(also reference to awful first design); Jaki the Coyote; Willow the Mudi; Original Timeline; Riding Gear ' 'The Roster' Iron the Hedgehog ---- Iron The Hedgehog Joins the Brawl! Theme Song: His World (Crush 40) Moveset A - Punch A A - Katanas - Swipes like Metaknight A > & < A - Charge Punch/ Katana stab - Charge Punches like sonic, or if Katanas are out (From using A A) they stab the foe doing 5% more damage but less flinging A v - Katana under spin - Iron will spin around with his katanas out, doing a low-attack if he's in the air he'll hold his katanas under him like Link or Toon Link doing a downward stab. A ^ - '''SHORYUKEN' - Iron will perform a Shoryuken on someone while yelling " SHORYUKEN!" B - homing attack B v - Spindash reflect - Reflect all thrown items, until button is let go, or attacked with something other than an item. B > & B < - Pistols - Iron will take out his pistols and shoot the opponents like Fox's Laser gun. except does twice as much damage, and knock back. B ^ - Spring - Iron will leap up from a spring. like Sonic's Spring. Taunts 1 - "How many deaths will it take before you realize you can't beat me?" he crosses his arms laughing 2 - "First, You. Then, All of Tofu-kind!" He gets in a battle like pose. 3 - "WELCOME TO DIE" He buffs his chest, speaking in a deepish voice, holding his katanas. --- Final Smash - Dark Iron - Iron will be zoomed in on, with his Dark Emeralds hovering around him, he'll become Dark Iron, but he has a better handling speed, he is also invincible in this state, pretty much a Super Sonic Final Smash. Assist Trophy - Shockina Slingshock Cannon Iron's Assistant Shockina will appear from the Assist Tropy, jumping and shooting, anyone that gets hit will be stunned for a few moments. then will disappear like Shadow The hedgehog Trophy Description: Iron a Red Head Hedgehog from Green hill, is a Heroic character first appearing in 2006, Making his way to the top even today. He is a Dark power user, he can fight using katanas, and his pistols. He is quite the random character type... Games: Iron The Hedgehog NES. Iron The Hedgehog Remastered. Final Smash Description: Using the power of the Seven Dark Emeralds, Iron can transform into Dark Iron, a Negative-powered Iron, Who shows no mercy, he is nearly invincible in this state and can fly. Did you know? Before Obsidian, Dark Iron was actually the Enemy of Iron! but now he's nothing more than a form... Iconic Stage - Iron Co. "Discovery 13-E7 Protector Class ship" A Battle in Space aboard Iron's Space ship. The Ship will be attacked as players continue fighting, explosions will do 25% damage, In Sudden Death, rather than bombs falling, after 1 - 2 minutes the Ship's alarm will go on, it will be blaring Red, The Ship will suddenly crash, and explode, killing all players who are still alive if there is not a winner. Michael the Fox ---- Michael the Fox cuts his way into the battle! Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ls7oOxUBbYQ (Omoide wa Okkusenman Wily Stage 1) A - Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol Mega Man's Mega Buster in Smash Bros. 4 Up Tilt - Dark Pulse Down Tilt - Dark Plume Mega Man's Flame Blast (also from SSB4) Side Tilt - Shadow Punch Basic Arial - Punch Up Arial - Upwards slash with his sword Down Arial - Downwards slash with his sword Side Arial - Forward/Backward slash with his sword Basic Special - Shadow Blade Mega Man 3 Up Special - Teleport Down Special - Spin Dash Side Special - Spin Kick Dash Attack - Top Spin Taunt 1 - He jogs in place, checking both his neck pulse and an imaginary watch while saying: "I'm runnin' circles around ya!", "I'm not even winded!", or "Alright, I feel good!" Taunt 2 - He spreads his arms and makes a quick downward motion while saying: "Hey, knucklehead, I'm talking ta you! Bonk!", "Yeah, why don't you come over and say that to my face, tough guy? Bonk!", "Hey, is someone keeping track o' my heads batted in? Boink!", or "Who wants some-a this? Bonk!" Taunt 3 - The Scout points with both hands, laughs, and leaps while spinning in a circle. http://www.youtube.com/watchv=N1TNPaGaxeQ&feature=player_detailpage#t=6 Final Smash - Werefox Form He is 50% faster and 25% stronger, but his attack speed is decreased 20%. This lasts as long as Iron's Final Smash. Ion the Hedgehog ---- Ion The Hedgehog Slashes Into Battle ' theme song: ion's SFCB theme' ground attacks A: punch A + A: keyblade slash - swipes like link hold A: ice spear - a icesicle lunches at his opponets, hold it down longer to get mutiple ice spears A + v: keyblade low swipe - attack doubles the damage when his final smash is active A + ^: keyblade flip attack - if ion is behind someone instead of a flip he will do a 180 spin attack with his keyblade A + >: keyblade spin attack B: keyblade homing throw - follows his enemys if targeted B + v: teleport - if timed right, durring a attack, ion will teleport behind his attacker and slash him or her sending him or her flying B + ^ , A: blizzard - freezes his enemy for 10 secs or if attacked the ice breaks B+ >/B + <: dash mid air attacks A: air slash A + v: keyblade knockdown A + ^: mid air uppercut A + >/A + <: keyblade dash air attack B: keyblade bomerang B + v: keyblade skyfall dash attack B + ^: fire burst B + >/B + <: flaming dash taunts: 1: come and fight! 2: witness my full power 3: remember, your defeat is near Final Smash: true heart ion - The camera zooms on ion and he creates a field of force, once the transformation is complete, the force is pushed, knocking anybody ,in the way, back. Then he appears as True Heart Ion pallet swaps white:default blue: sonic styled ion green: jet styled ion red: mario styled ion yellow: tails styled ion black: shadow styled ion cobalt: light blue sonic styled ion victory poses 1) *he throws his keyblade in the air and then grabs it while its in midair* "now you feel defeat" 2) *he does a back flip then lands on his feet* "so you've lost, how pahtetic" 3) * he slices the air with his keyblade, then impales his keyblade to the ground* "you just disgust me with your weak self" defeat pose *his back is turned, mad, after being defeated* ---- Trophy Discription ion is a hedgehog born by a tribe, he used to have a katana and a dark form, intill his dark form split from his body, and his katana turned into a weapon of the kingdom hearts, a keyblade. Assist Trophy: Nexus The Hedgehog: nexus has a random element blast, it creates a different element each time he is active, from fire to ice, from water to eletricity, this Assist Trophy is a forse to be reconed with. Dash the Turtle ---- theme: Race Around the world Dash the Turtle speeds into the fight!! (THIS IS AN UNLOCKABLE CHARACTER) when you select Dash (with Wii remote only) the he yells "YEEAH" his entrance is him in his shell and he pops out of it Normals A - punch AAA - two puncches and a kick <-> A - does a roundhouse kick v A - tail swipes doing a low attack ^ A - a flip kick dash attack: a small twirl Ariels Nair - Spins around in his shell Fair - Does Sonic's Fair from Project M ( meteor smash) Bair - Hits with tail Uair - Hits with tail upward Dair - A ground pound Smash attacks ^ Smash - A head butt <-> Smash - A really hard hit with his tail v Smash - Spins around in his shell creating a small tornado around him Grabs up grab - like sonic's but with one spike instead of six down grab - like kirby's but slower and stronger foward grab - throws them Street Fighter style back grab - throws them back and hits with tail pummel - punches them Specials ^B - drill up: Gives dash a big green boost up in the air and takes a form of a drill. does damage <->B - Super Peel Out: Boosts dash really fast, needs to charge. does damage v B - Shell dash: Basically Sonic down B from SSBB. Does damage B - shell homing attack: Again based on Sonic normal B move from SSBB, but it moves straight and curves less than Sonic's. Does damage FINAL SMASH - Ultra Dash: Turns into Ultra Dash and works like super sonic, but you can also use his star shot to home on enemies. Taunts 1. Does chun-li victory pose 2. Plays his music player 3. Says "You're fast but not fast enough!" Pallete swap Green - default Blue Dash - Sonic Red dash - Hint and Knuckles Yellow Dash - Zap White Dash - The EGGMAN Pink and Purple Dash - for the females Victory poses 1. shows Dash doing a peace sign but the screen zooms out revealing that dash was playing the game the whole time "YES" 2. juggling a soccer ball 3." ha! hows that low tier for ya! " Lose pose: politly claps trophy description Dash is a turtle hailing from the villige of videra and mobias,he's got a thick shell which allows some armor for him. with a smirky attitude,super speed, awesome abilities and an unknown shade of green, he's a force to be reckoned with Home stage: videra (btw,videra is is a desert area) the stage is on a couple of dome shaped roofs, and some drapes to bounce on, once in a while small sand tornadoes will appear and hit the player if touched assist trophy with the character The EGGMAN: he comes and shoots giant Pingas lazahs at eveyone, and remember to not hit him, HE WILL TURN INTO THE CHICKENMAN AND INSTANT KILL WHOEVER HIT HIM!!!! Alex the Fox ---- Alex The Fox Jumps Into Battle! Moveset A - Punch A A - Kick A > & < A - Chainsaw Attack A v - Random Household Items- Alex will start throwing random household items at different directions. A ^ - Tail Attack B - Lawn Mowers - Alex starts up a lawnmower,it goes back and forth on a arena floor until it returns the spot where Alex started it, It hurts anyone that stands in its path, even Alex and it takes a few secounds for Alex to start the lawnmower. B > & B < - Lawnmower Attack - Alex will take a lawnmower and start attacking anyone in her way with it. Taunts 1 - "IM FIGHTING WITH A LAWNMOWER!" 2 - " I'm going to kill you all with Lawnmower!" 3 - "I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M HERE BUT IM FIGHTING YOU!" Final Smash - Giant Chainsaw - The camera zooms in on Alex as floats up high in the air and she pulls out her chainsaw and it becomes giant. Sam the Rabbit ---- Battle theme: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xNh-jNmKWfY Sam The Rabbit runs into the fight at light speed! Normals: Punch (2 button): Sam fires out a punch Punch, punch, kick combo (2, 2, 2): Sam right punches, left punches then side kicks Front flip kick (2 + <->): while moving sideways, Sam will do a small front flip sticking his leg out, hitting all in the way Leg sweep (2 + v): Sam will swing his leg around him doing damage to anyone in range Handstand (2 + ^): Sam will perform a handstand thus kicking anyone above him Aerials: 360 kick (2 button): Sam will do a 360 while his legs are out, kicking all who are in contact Air punch (2 + <->): Sam will punch in the direction he's facing Upper Kick (2 + ^): Sam will kick upwards Lightning zoom (2 + v): Sam will Zoom straight down in a green blur Specials: Homing attack (1 button): just like Sonic's Super Jump (1 + ^): Sam will jump really high (without a spring) and this will take him a bit higher than you would get by Sonic's spring move Super Dash (1 + <->): with a couple seconds charge, Sam will dash through the platform he is on faster than his running speed doing damage on contact Spin dash (1 + v): again, just like Sonic's Smash Attacks: ^ Smash: lightning uppercut <-> Smash: lightning punch v Smash: lightning kick Final Smash: Chaos Sam: Sam will transform into Chaos Sam and will fly across the stage. (like the Kat & Ana assist trophy and the Latios & Latias Pokemon) dealing major damage. This move is uncontrollable, and only last 20 seconds but it is most likely going to hit everyone at least once. Taunts: 1. Sam faces the camera and does a peace sign 2. Sam runs in a small circle saying "I'll show you real speed!" 3. Sam does a front flip and says "Llets do this!" Colour Palette: Quick note, Sam's other colours change his look a lot Green: default Blue: Zack the wolf Red: Pad the weasel Pink: Bailey the cat (why did I do this) White: his Sonic Riders outfit Brown: his SATBK outfit Special features with Sam 1. He has the fastest running speed, being that he has an unmatched speed so far. Making him the fastest character in the game 2. One jump with him is equal to someone's double jump 3. He's the most weakest character Victory poses Runs across the screen at high speeds a couple of times then stops in the middle and says "I'm the fastest one around here!" Performs a black flip followed by a thumbs up Does a really high jump and says "you never had a chance against the fastest rabbit alive" Losing pose - he would look to the ground in disappointment and put his hand on his head Trophy description: Sam is the fastest rabbit alive and has an eye for adventure. One of the fastest of the fast is agile and has yet met someone to match his speed and jumping skill. He may not look the part but he is one rabbit you don't wanna mess with. Assist trophy: Chester the chao (he will fly to other opponents and stun them for 10 - 15 seconds) Paws the Wolf ---- Paws the Wolf joins. (Wow. Most exciting line yet). When you select him (if there's sound/Wii remote) Paws growls. ' ' Attacks A: Scrape AAA: Two scrapes and a kick ' Kick' A^ Uppercut A(down) kicks down (similar to Lucario) B: Echo Howl Lunges (OH MY GOD) HE LUNGES IF YOU USE B AND THE CONTROL STICK BECAUSE IT KEEPS DELETING WHAT I WAS TRYING TO WRITE BEFORE B^ Third jump (has well-rounded horizontal and vertical distance. Not straight up like Sonic but not sideways like DK). B(down) Fist pounds the ground ' ' Pulls his arm back, then whacks the opponent ' '''Smash^ Punches the opponent with both paws at once ' 'Smash(down) Smashes them down with his feet (kinda like jumping on them) (meteor smash) ' 'Final Smash: have to think about it first (after it he turns into Claws). ' 'Taunts: ' '1. *Takes out a box of Kissy Lips Cereal from nowhere, pours some into his mouth but then spits it out* "Blech!" (reference to Lippies V.1) ' '2. "They call me...Paws!" (Reference to Lippies V.2) ' '3. (Sarcastically) "I'm sorry." ' 'Assist Trophy: Duke the Dhole. He runs around for a short period of time and hits people with a 2x4. ' 'Colour Palettes ' 'White: Default ' 'Red: Paws's fur colour matches Knuckles's (including his snout and eye colour). A reference to Lippies. (And because...I felt like it). ' 'Blue: Paws's fur is tinted blue and he wears sunglasses. The sunglasses are a reference to my LBP2 costume of him. ' 'Black: Paws is black and white and has weird demon eyes. Sort of a joke of the demon Link costume. Also a reference to Lippies. ' 'Pink: Paws is pink and white. The tips of his fur on his head are lilac. It's a joke costume and also refers to Julie-Su. ' 'Green: Paws is a "chaos green" colour and white. His eyes are yellow. ' 'Paws's level: The garbage dump place from Lippies V.3. It's snowing too (but not very hard). Nothing really interferes with the game. ' '''Claws the Wolf After using his smash attack, like Samus Paws will turn into Claws. You can also start with Claws by holding certain buttons at the start. Claws is faster than Paws but dies easier. His moves are pretty much the same but are more frantic/faster. Taunts: ' '''1. *Crosses arms* "No problem." (Lippies v.3 reference) ' '2. "See, there really IS a Claws." ' '3. *Attacks the air frantically with his claws* ' '>Final Smash: Claws has a really lame final smash. It's kinda like Zero Suit Samus. He just transforms back to Paws. If he's right on someone else, they'll fly off the screen but it has to be in the exact position so it's kinda hard to do so. ' 'Paws's victory poses: ' '1. *Claws the air with his paws, then stands in a fighting stance* "I don't need to deal with your problems." ' '2. *Crosses arms* "Heheh... We did it." ' '3. "All threats..." *turns around and slams his forepaw onto the ground* "eliminated!" ' 'Claws's victory poses (if you win while Claws, obviously) ' '1. *in a guarding/defense stance* "I'll do anything to help my brother." ' '2. *Runs into position* "Awe, is it over?" ' '3. *Jumps down from nowhere* "And you said there was no Claws..." ' 'Theme Song: ' ' ' 'Trophy Description: Paws the Wolf was originally a good guy in the early days of the fanfiction known as Lippies. Now Paws is a neutral wolf who mainly cares about himself and his family. He has dual personalities, the other being Claws the Wolf. He can be sarcastic and has a tendency to lie to others. Eventually Paws develops more empathy over time, and becomes less self-centered and close-minded. ' River the Echidna ---- '''River got lost and somehow managed to find herself here! (Voice clip when selected: 'Bout time you chose me") Normal Moves: 2 (Boxer Punch): Punch with right fist 2+2 (Boxer Dual Punch): Punch with right fist then left fist 2+2+2 (Boxer Combo): Punch with right fist, then left fist, then an uppercut 2+< or > (Elbow to the Face): River attacks with her elbow in either direction she's facing (if you've ever been elbowed in the face, you know that they are lethal weapons) 2+v (Shin Breaker): Kicks the opponent's legs (which have about a 65% chance of them actually tripping) 2+^ (Boot to the Head): River performs a High Kick Special Moves: 1 (Water Blast/Aqua Jet): River blasts water at the opponent, and if the button is held long enough, the attack becomes Aqua Jet which causes 3 times more damage than a Water Blast. 1+< or > (Water Whip): River creates two temporary whips out of water and attacks the opponent with it (similar to Zero Suit Samus's whip, only there's two of them) 1+v (Water Shield): She blocks ranged attacks with a wall made of water 1+^ (Hydro Vortex): River creates a spout of water that blasts her higher on the stage Final Smash Emerald Form: River is possessed by the spirit of the Master Emerald and is similar to Super Sonic in only a few ways. Her water based attacks cause 3x as much damage as normal and she is much faster (but it leads to her being very difficult to control, like Pikachu) Taunts: 1) She glares at the opponent and says'' "I will kill you until you die! ...wait, what?"'' 2) Omochao appears out of nowhere and she frantically trys to swat him. 3) She levitates herself slightly off the ground with a really small Hydro Vortex Color Palette Default Pink: Anna the Echidna Red: Color flipped Gray: Black and White Yellow: Bronze Green: Just... ya' know... green. Victory Pose: She simply places her hand on her hip, smirks, then says, "And you didn't believe I was worthwhile" Failure Pose: River just walks off the screen with an angry expression. Assist Trophy: '''Chaos Negative (He grabs the opponent at the right opportunities and flings them at walls and such for the duration of around 20 seconds) Stage: Angel Island- The battle takes place in front of the Master Emerald altar. Occasionally characters such as Knuckles, Tikal, and Chaos 0 can be seen in the background. '''Trophy Description: River is one of the last few Echidnas still alive, being born in Sandopolis then later living in Station Square. She is a skilled Hydrokinetic and has a mysterious connection to the Chaos Emeralds, rumor says she is able to hear the voices of them. Ever since her conception back in late 2012, she's been through a lot of tough times, but always comes out with a confident smile in the end. Theme: You're Going Down Judas the Wolf ---- Judas charged up and ready to fight. This is Judas's Battle Theme Song Move set Normal Attack Neutral attack - Swipes his sword across his body, second swipe goes outwards and the third hit is a stab forward. Dash attack - Swings sword from head to toe. Strong Up - Swings sword in an arc. It is quick and has good range. Good for juggling heavy opponents at low percentage. Strong Down -Does a breakdance sweep. Aerial Attack Neutral Aerial - Judas swings Tsubaki in an arc around his body making a low knockback. The attack is shorter ranged than most of his aerials, but covers almost 360°. The wide arc allows it to punish dodges, and the move can be auto-canceled, which makes it excellent for setting up jabs. Forward Aerial - It's a lowercut punch. This is a "Meteor Smash". It is a very weak meteor smash but it does have the benefit of sending opponents on a diagonal trajectory instead of straight down. Back Aerial - A Back kick, accompanied by standard little burst of lightning. Up Aerial - A forward to back upward sword slash. Hit from close is as powerful as the tip, being a reliable vertical finisher but from medium distance it is quite weak. Down Aerial - Judas pauses in the air, stomps its feet together downwards, and lets out a fairly large burst of lightning. Smash Attack Side Smash - Steps back and then forward, causing a blast of lightning out of his hand. It has rather fast start-up for a forward smash but it does have punishable ending lag. Damage and knockback is highest when sweetspotted at the ball of lightning. Up Smash - Swings his sword from his feet, over his head, to behind him. Also powerful, long-ranged, and slow. When fully charged, the smash carries enough power to KO an opponent at relatively low damages (60% and beyond). 24% fully charged Down Smash - Judas thrusts his hands straight above his head, with a large burst of lightning from it, and spins in place. Damages enemies in front and behind of Judas, with the attack having an exceptional amount of lightning, lasting until nearly the end of the move. Special Attack Up Special= Raising Star: Judas jump up diagonally with more vertical range than horizontal; if the attack strikes an enemy during the jump, it cause an electrical explosion Down Special= lightning Explosion: Judas lifts his fist and then punch the ground causing in a electrical explosion. It can be charged up to 5 seconds, and the lightning greatly increases its range. It is powerful enough that charging is not required for it to be effective. It can KO at low percentages, if charged for a decent time. <-> Special= Venom Strike: When used, Judas thrusts his hands in front of himself, briefly charges up dark energy, then unleashes it in a large area in front of its palm, which is even larger after Judas has taken damage. If Venom Strike is used when standing within grabbing range of an opponent, Judas grabs the opponent and unleashes a blast of dark energy through his/her chest. Basic Special= lighting shot: The attack consists of Judas concentrating lightning into a spherical shape in his hand, and then releasing it. It can be charged, and while doing so, any other fighter who touches the sphere takes a small amount of damage. Judas can also continue to hold the sphere after it's fully charged, allowing it to take advantage of its damage dealing ability, or store it for later use. It is also a high shield-pressure method and will quickly break an opponent's shield. Grabs and Throws Up Throw - Throws foe a very short distance above him, then slashes. Back Throw - Judas throws the opponent backwards while kicking them. This can be immediately followed up by his dash attack. Forward Throw - Uses lightning to blast opponent forward. It has good horizontal knock-back. Judas's fastest throw. Down Throw - Judas slams his opponent into the ground. Its low base knockback and knockback scaling with its vertical trajectory makes it great for setting up with a u-tilt and uair juggle, but it is Judas's weakest throw otherwise. Pummel - Hits the opponent with Dark energy. Final Smash Black Nova is Judas's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Judas turns Black Nova takes after obtaining all 7 Crystal Star, gaining immense strength and speed. While in this form, he is immune to knock-back, but can still receive Flinch|Hit stun and damage, which may leave Judas severely weakened and open to KOs after the Final Smash. The transformation lasts about 10 seconds. He gains no new abilities while as Black Nova, though his existing abilities become more powerful. The black lightning surrounding him in Black Nova form will heal him over time. Color Pallet: -Default -Assassin's Creed look -Sir Silvermoon -Older Judas -Blue Judas with Red highlights -Red Judas with Blue highlights -Gold Judas with Silver highlights Taunts Up: Charge up with lightning while running in place then saying "Like lightning" Side: Does three kicks whilst spinning on one foot, and says "That all you got" Down: Holds up his sword up; a point of light reflects off the tip then says "Number one baby" Trophy Description One of the most cockiest character in SFCB. Judas trains everyday to be the strongest person in existence. His will and determination knows no bounds and he will fight for what he believes in. He doesn't think of himself as a hero just a guy with great ambitions. He well known for his faith in his friend and his unbending resolve. Final Smash Trophy Black Nova is Judas's super form. Judas turns Black Nova takes after obtaining all 7 Crystal Star, he gain this power by binding his soul to a Raiju (a wolf demon of lightning) named Kokuria who is also the creator of the seven crystal star. Judas transforms into a werewolf, his fur turns jet-black with white highlights. In this form he can move as fast as lightning (that’s about 3,700 miles per second). The black lightning surrounding Judas has a special healing power that works only on Judas but it’s like poisonous to everyone else. If anyone was hit by this black lightning they’ll find out that their wounds will heal more slowly. Assists Trophy: Onup appear and ask random questions that takes up the INTIRE screen. If anyone accidentally hit him he yells "SCREW YOU!!" And KO's the nearest person. Victory Poses 1. He claws the air twice, pauses for a bit, and then does a kick before posing, all the while saying "You thought you could actually defeat me?" 2. Turns with pride, spins his sword then clashes it to the ground, and says "There could be only one Judas the Wolf." 3. Digs his sword into the ground, folds arms and says, "Still number one." Losing pose - Judas just stands with his arms crossed in disappointment. Fionna the Cat ---- Fionna somewhat joins the battle! Moves: A -Punch A A- Flame sword (swipes like Ike) A^- Fire ball attack (like Lucario's Aura Sphere) A v - Flare kick A < - Flame sword spin attack B- Aura Sphere B<> - Upper Cut! Taunts: 1." Bring it on!" 2. "OHHH In your face!" 3. Is that all you got? Color Pallet: - Default - Dark Fionna - Red Fionna - Green Fionna - Sonic Riders Fionna And for Boy gamers Male version of Fionna (Finn) Final Smash: Blazing fire Blazing Fire is Fionna's Final Smash. Fionna makes fire all around the stage and shoots fire balls at opponent. Emily the hedgehog ---- Emily teleports to battle!(when selected,Emily will say"Lets get this over with") Theme Song: Moveset: A:Punch A A:Magic slash A^:Magical Cannon(She summons a cannon and shoot magic in mid-air) Av:Magic Kick A<:Lance spin.(She summons a lance and spins it.) B:Magical blast B<>:Upper cut Taunts: Emily crosses her arm and glares."What weakling im dealing with.Heh,theres no way you'll beat me" Emily flips her hair and looks at her opponent."Time for you to lose..." Emily smirks and closes her eyes."Bring it on."She opens her eyes to reveal red eyes. Color Pallent: Default Red Emily Death Emily True Self Emily(After Emily is awaken) Riders Emily Green Emily Headphone Emily Singer Emily Male Emily(Ethan) Final Smash:Magical Darkness:Emily transform into her true self Emily and turn the whole room to a black and white checkered room with memories in the background.She forms a huge black magical sphere and fires at her opponent(s). Assist Trophy:Destiny the fox.She will shoot fireball on her gear protecting Emily. Victory poses: Emily will turn around and crosses her arm and face to the screen."My work here is done..." Emily will summon a lance,spins it,and then face it at the ground."Looks like we've done it..." Emily will turn to the screen and slightly smile."Our opponents are finish..." Chad the Cat ---- Chad fell to the field of battle Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYKC4FDSeeA (Jiyuu no Tsubasa - Linked Horizon/REVO) Move set: A:Claw A+up:Uppercut (get it?) A+down:Downwards slash A+left or right:Left or right hook B:Kick B+up:High kick B+down:Lower kick A special:Shadow scythe B special:Heel kick A+B special:Scythe tornado A aerial:Vertical claw spin A+right aerial:Horizontal claw spin B aerial:Spinning heel kick Final Smash:'Shadow armaggedon-Chad becomes a shadow being and fights using the Shadow scythe, which now sends opponents into the dark starry void of outer space Taunts: 1:"Ownage level:105% Chance of loss:-10000000%" 2:"What a cat-astrophic defeat for you" 'Bess The Border Collie Bess Advances to the battle Bess's Theme Normals A - punch AAA - two punches and a spin kick <-> A(A) - A high Knee strike followed by a double Axe handle strike v A - Leg Sweep ^ A - Uppercut Ariels Nair - 4 kick combo Fair - 2 Sword strike combo Bair - Backwards Spin kick Uair - Upwards Drop kick Dair - Downward Double footed stomp (can spike) Smash attacks ^ Smash - Strong Upper Sword Strike <-> Smash - Very Strong Spin kick v Smash - Placing an Explsoive mine in the ground Grabs Up Grab - The victim is uppercut punch in the air Down grab - Slams the victim on the ground Foward grab - The victim is punch combo'd and spin kicked Back grab - The victim is supplexed Pummel - Stomach punch's Specials ^B - Sword uppercut lunge (like marth) <->B - Grapple Hook shot: Bess fires her grapple hook at the victim impaling them and pulling them to Bess for a fist to the face. (She shout's "GIT ERE HERE!"(scottish for Get over here ) *Can also be used to grab ledges and will be aimable if the button is held down* v B - Grenade: Bess Pulls out a random grenade with one of these effects, Fire: Deals damage over time after a small blast with very little knock back, Flash: Silences the Victim Stopping them from being able to do a special move over the next 2 seconds (no Knock back) Frag: Cause's some damage and heavy Knock back B - Pistol shot: Bess fires her pistol at the victim causing Knock back and damage (kinda like Falcos but stronger but slower) FINAL SMASH - Watch, Wait, Plan, Strike: Bess Uses a Smoke Grenade in a area of effect infront of her (like Captian falcons), In which the victim is caught in a cutscene of them surrounded by smoke lost sight of Bess, Then from behind Bess uses here CQC skills dealing damage on the victim then finish's with a highly explosive shot with her Hand Cannon pistol at close range sending the victim flying with heavy knockback (Further depending on damage of victim) Taunts 1. Pulls out her Pistol and spins it on her finger saying "Yah feeling Lucky? well do yah? Pun k!" 2. Stands and Shrugs her shoulders saying "Is that ah(all) ye got?" 3. Juggles her Grenades laughing as she does it Assist Trophy - Sasha's Justice - Sasha The German Sheperd (Bess's Sister) appears from the trophy with her Hand Cannon at the ready and her Energy Sword to cut into her foes, She runs around the battlefield randomly attacking her targets with her gun at range causing some damage and interuption of they're moves and uses her blade on her oppenents Shocking them and silencing (Stoping special moves from working) them for 2 seconds with each strike, she is quite fast and agile in her attacks and movement. Trust me you don't want her catching you off guard. 'Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze The Ookami' ---- Jonic's Aura blazes alive in battle! Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jVvGdcY8Do Entry - Jonic appears from a warp hole to his world and draws sword pointing it foward as the warp hole closes Attacks B button - Ookami Sphere (Charge projectile) (The higher percentage damage Jonic has the stronger this attack gets till maxing at 150%) - Jonic's Markings glow as he stands in the spot charging up his Family Technique the Ookami sphere. like DK's Giant Punch and Samus's Charge Beam when the charge is finished Jonic can move around and launch it when he sees fit. Side B - Bruzooka (projectile) - Jonic pulls out his Bruzooka and fires it in the direction he is facing. The missile will fly in a straight line and will explode on impact, This Projectile is Reflectable Down B - Ookami's mirror (projectile reflector) - Jonic Crouches down and switches the Sword of Shiranui to the Ookami's Mirror He cannot move for as long as the Down B button is held but the Sheild can reflect Projectiles back at the enemy Like Fox's Reflector however Jonic is still vunerable from behind. Up B - Jacob Flight Assist - Jonic's Companion Jacob the Pikachu appears out of his Pokeball and helps Jonic up into the air by tailcoptering this recovery move will last about 4 Seconds as Jacob will get tired and return to his Pokeball Grapple - Solar Bead Gauntlet (can grab edges for recovery) - Jonic Switches the Sword of Shiranui for the Solar Bead Gauntlet and throws it foward this attack works like Link's Hookshot where it will grapple the closest foe and pull him/her back to Jonic. this attack can also grab ledges like the hookshot. A combos - Sword of Shiranui swings - Jonic swings the Sword of Shiranui with strength in a combo of 4 swings Side A - Massive Slash - Jonic steps foward and swings the sword of Shiranui down with strength - this attack can be charged for a Smash Attack Down A - Leg swing (Tripper) - Jonic crouches down and swings his leg round to trip foes around him this attack has a chance of tripping opponants. Up A - Spin attack - Jonic will perform a spin attack ala Link. this attack can be charged for a Smash Attack A (Ariel) - Jonic swings Sword twice Up A (Ariel) - Jonic switches to the Solar Bead Gauntlet and spins round being surrounded by Solar Beads for 2 seconds Side A (Ariel) - Jonic throws a Sideway Kick to which direction he is facing Down A (Ariel) - Jonic holds Sword of Shiranui with both hands over his head as he drops down to the ground swinging it before he lands Final Smash - Trance Jonic - Jonic enters trance mode and attacks the closest foe. he then rapid kicks and punches the foe dealing around 60% Damage (5% per punch and kick) and finishing off with Ookami laser which deals another 50% (Homes in like Galexia Darkness and Triforce Slash foe must be close to Jonic for attack to work) Taunts Taunt 1 - Jonic leans his sword on his shoulder and looks away with back on screen Taunt 2 - Jonic stands with arm out as Jacob stands on it waving Taunt 3 - Jonic stands cautiously and says "your arrogance will be your fall" Victories/Loss Victory 1 - Jonic spins his sword and leans it on his shoulder giving a cold glare to the screen Victory 2 - Jonic places the sword of shiranui in the ground gripping the hilt with both hands while Jacob jumps happily besides him Victory 3 - '''Jonic stands watching as Jacob tailcopters in the air infront of him they then perform a high five Loss - Jonic has back to the screen with crossed arms while Jacob stands next to him Clapping '''Colour swaps Blue - Default Red - Jonic bares resembalance to his dark counterpart Oblivion Orange - Jonic bares resemballance to his Father Figure Breaker Earthsoul Green - Jonic is coloured simmilar to Shade the Hedgehog (Dmetrius96) '-Unlock Criteria- ' Fight 700 matches Clear 20 Events Unlock through Story Mode Pros +Great Physical Strength +Good Recovery Moves +Power of Ookami Sphere will raise the more damage he takes +Balanced between range and phsyical attacks Cons - Quite Slow in running speed - 7th fastest character - Ookami sphere is weak unless fully charged before 150% Damage Boost - Final Smash's Accuracy is difficult to pull off unless close to foes - 5th Best Defence of the fighters -Note- When Jonic takes damage the blue spiritual flame will slowly start to flicker brightly untill capping at 150% where it blazes brightly on his chest this is how the player can tell that Jonic's Ookami Sphere will be at max power Trophy Description - 'Airon Hikarikaze Mostly known as Jonic is from another dimension of Mobius living on the Vita Nova Islands. His Status stands as the former prince of the Ookami Race, A race of Mobian Wolves born from the sun goddess Amaterasu. Due to the Race's near extinction by the hands of Doctor Edgar Cyrex Jonic grew up in a tough world losing many on his path. at the age of 15 he formed the International Bastard Squad with his faithful companion Jacob the Pikachu and childhood friends Nega C Payne and Optimus Kiefer, To this day he leads the band of mercenaries which fight off foes such as Cyrex and Jonic's Dark Counterpart Oblivion Yamikaze. He has Joined SFCB to discover the strange goings on in this dimension with Jacob by his side. - International Bastard Squad - 2009 - present Trance Jonic - When Jonic reaches extreme pressure and pain a power of the spirit unlocks and he enters Trance Mode. Trance Mode was a power sought by Doctor Cyrex who used an Infant Jonic as the first test but saw it as a failure when nothing appeared to happen. Jonic's Trance mode is shown to make Jonic faster stronger and more resiliant, however the form only lasts for 30 minutes as the mode drains Jonic's spirit power which is connected to his Ookami Powers and markings, 4 Modes exist in total including Dark Breaker and Sacred. - International Bastard Squad - 2011 '''Stage - '''I.B.S Mansion - battle takes place in the front yard of the International Bastard Squad's mansion characters such as Nega C Payne and Optimus Twat Kiefer can be seen in the background '''Assist Trophy - 'Breaker Earthsoul the hedgehog - Breaker appears and starts jumping around the stage attacking anyone near him with a powerfull swing of his sword Broken Legacy. this assist trophy lasts for 15 seconds as Breaker will stand holding his sword to his back before vanishing. '''Captain Bird ---- Shrimp thought it would be a good idea to add Captain Bird to the page! '' '(When you select him, he will say "PICK SOMEONE ELSE!")' '''MOVE LIST' (His attack damage is VERY high, but his defence/health is VERY low) A- Slashes Machete AA- Shashes Machete X2 AAA- Slashes Machete X3 Charged A- Pumps shotgun and fires it towards the direction you did on the joystick A In air- He will ram the butt of a rifle that he pulled out towards the direction you did on the joystick B- Fire Beretta 92 (Press B to fire bullet). It's like Falcos pistol but HIS is a real gun, does more damage and pushes the opponent back. 1/10 chance he will pull out an MP5 instead (This does even more damage than the Beretta 92. Hold B to fire) B Left or Right- Fire Rocket Launcher (The rocket just goes straight and does more damage compared to Snake's.) B Down- He will pull out a mirror. If you attack the mirror, then you get hit with a counter attack! B Up- He gets out his FIRE extinguisher, points and shoots it down and he goes UPWARDS. (Anyone who touches the blast of it takes damage) Grab- Depending on what grab you choose, he will either attach explosives to his opponent, press a button and BOOM or crouch down next to the opponent and PUNCH EM IN THE BALLS Final Smash- A Slug Gunner (Metal Slug) will appear next to Captain Bird. He will hop in it and the player CAN USE IT TO KILL EVERYONE (For a limited time only!) TAUNTS "First one to die, LOSES!" "This game is fun!" When you do his 3rd taunt, he flips off the camera Victory Poses! Comming soon '-(Move list may be changed)' '-(You have to unlock this character)' 'Ragnarok the Reaper' ---- (THIS IS AN UNLOCKABLE) Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS7LcODPKAw (Orchestral Endless Possibilities, FUDJ DA POLIC) Ragnarok slices his way right into the battlefield A+^/>/ B: Gun fire A special: Blade crash B special: Dark kamehameha (I guess...) A aerial: Scythe spin B aerial: Charged homing bullet (You read that right, unless you're blind or something) Taunts: 1. Balances his scythe by the blade while saying "hasta la vista, soul bag" 2. Lightsaber styled coolness followed by "can't touch this, yah loser" 3. "I may not be your father, but I am your destroyer" (Yeah, his taunts consist of awkward 80s and 90s references) Final smash: Nightmare hoard'-' Ragnarok summons a legion of dark beings known as Nightmares, who ram through every opponent visible on screen. (That is, every opponent, because of the magix of cheap pan out) How to Unlock: Beat story mode in "Holy crap, what's eating your braincells??"/Insane difficulty without dying and defeating at least 50 enemies per level.(Might as well not try, because you'll lose your brain in the middle of the proccess) Statistics: Max dmg recieved: 10000% before defeat Max dmg given: 150% Defense: 15 (suuuucks) (Read the "How to unlock" section before saying he is overpowered) 'Sean the Fox/Rabbit' He gets in flying around in a spot saying "Lets have some fun!" Sean flies into battle! (Pics coming soon) A: Quick Punch (1%) AAA: Cat Fight (1% Per each hit) Charged A: Does a quick push (9% - 19%) A in air: Attacks with his tails (4%) B: He swipes someone with his tail turning it into a grab B Left or Right: He cartwheels (5%) B Down: He throws bananas for other to slip on B Up: He hovers with his tails and properller cap, anyone caught in the start up in the flight will get 7% Taunts: 1: He stand on one foot and faces the screen saying "Hi!" 2: He jumps and says "Gonna make you weep, then smile!" 3: He sleeps while drooling on the floor. Final Smash: Rythmic Beat, he puts on headphones while holding a microphone. He sings horribly three times, each time has its own properties: First One: It causes high damage (45% - 60%) But low knockback. It hurts people caught in the radius of the line Second one: It causes high knockback but low damage (15% - 20%) Third one: This appears as a circle around Sean. It does medium damage ( 25%) and knockback Victory theme: Kirby's Victory Theme ''' '''Victory Poses: 1. He does a little dance, then stops standing at one foot winking, saying "I told ya ill win!" 2. He faces the screen, waving while saying "Did I win?" 3. He nibbles on his tails while sleeping. Losing Poses: He appears flying and clapping at fast speed smiling Chaotic the Hedgehog (THIS IS AN UNLOCKABLE) Theme: Blood Sugar Entrance: *teleports in* B- Rampardon Up B- Rocket Boots Can be controled Side B- SACRU Down B- Lightning Strike Final Smash- Elemental Chaotic Taunts: 1. *spins Rampardon* 2. "That all you've got?" 3. "I control the elements!" How to Unlock: Beat 30 Primids Sly The Hedgehog Sly blasts thoughs to the brawl(when picked slys says-Time to take out the competition) Sly dives down from the sky and lands on his feet and then catches his cane and puts it on his back and gets in his fighting pose attack A-Sly does a punch then a punch and a spin attack B up- Sly uses like a spring like sonic and then hooks to the stage if he hits an opponent he slashes them attack B right-Sly uses a little bit of his soul wave to get back to the stage can damage the opponent attack B down-Sly just leaps using his cane and throws his cane attack B left- Sly uses a little bit of his soul wave to get back to the stage can damage the opponent attack A up- sly lauches them with his cane can be charged up attack A left and right- sly slashes them can be charged attack A down-sly sweeps his opponent attack B -Sly throws his cane Taunts: Taunt 1: Sly crosses his arms and smirks and says "is that all" Taunt 2: Sly leaps on his cane and smirks Taunt 3: Sly sweeps his feet looks at it and then says cool Final Smash:Dark Sly- Sly turns into his dark form and can slash from far away can cause enough damage if you attack quickly Victory pose 1- Sly says:im Sly Sly the hedgehog and then he puts his cane down Victory pose 2-Sly leaps on his cane and then jumps up and dives down and crosses his arms and smirks Victory pose 3-Sly just crosses his arms and smirks Lost pose-Sly turns his back to the camera and looks away Sly stumbles upon the SFCB and decides to enter the fightinng tournement he is prepared to win Bouncer the Hedge-aroo Bouncer's Main Page: Bouncer the Hedge-Aroo Bouncer Stretches out into the brawl! Attacks Normal A:Punch(Throws a simple punch) A+A:(Throws two punches) A+A+A(Throws two punches then does a long ranged roundhouse kick) A+:Flare Punch(Fist ignites and launches across screen, about halfway if you stand completely still while performing attack) A+Charge: Fire Wind(A spiraling circle of wind with flames spiraling with it fire in the direction you are pointing at) B:Double Slap(Stretches arms back and then releases them, slapping them together, causing heavy damage) B+Charge:Charged Double Slap(What do you think, the longer you charge it, the more damage is done one released) B+:Tidal Leg(Kicks leg forward, with a wave of water following underneath his leg, pushing enemies away after the kick has been delivered) B+Up: Heavy Impact( Raises leg high into the air and stretches it extremely high, then he brings it down, damaging enimies near the impact sight and shaking arena) Ariel A:X Wind(Slashes both arms in an x shape, sending a gust of air in the direction he's facing, creating knockback and doing damage) A+A: Heavy Slash (Does a spin and creates a shield of air, shield will remain until you touch ground) A+A+A:Tornado Top-Spin( A small tornado engulfs the lower half of Bouncer's Body, His entire body spins, with his arms stretched out, hiting in both directions. A+Charge: Gattling Turrent(Rapidly hits with his stretched out arms so fas it apears as if he has many arms, can be moved mid-fire, but extremely slowly, back is vunerable during attack aswell) B:Elephant Tranq-Gun(launches his fist as it's on fire, resulting with an explosion on impact, stunning enemy) B+Up:Propeller-Copter( Spins arm like helecopter blade, propels Bouncer upwards) B+Down: Wreak-Maker(Fist grows giant and Bouncer punches ground, causing a massive explosion) B+B+Down: Gigiantic Crusher( Both fist grow giant and performs two Wreak-Makers) B+B+B+Down:Super Mega Ultra Gigiantic Explosion!(Performs a Gigiantic Crusher, then a Heavy Impact) A+Down: Bounce(Ground pounds with his tail sticking staight out, one he lands, he bounces on it across the level, hurting whoever he lands on) Final Smash I dunno, I'll add this later Info Bouncer is a Glass Canon, but instead of glass, he is more like an origami one. Practically all of his moves deal additional damage to him, aswell to his allies and enemies.He also has trouble dealing with single enimies, since his attacks are designed for fighting a group. People can also jump onto his limbs and stand on the top of them when they are stretched out, without getting injured.While some characters can survive a final smash, Bouncer will almost alway perish because of his low durability, But if you have fast reflexes, you can use the cannon aspect of bouncer very effectivley, while hidding his origami aspect. Miles and Ash The Blazing Duo heat up for the Battle! Theme: M83 - This Bright Flash Entrance: '''Miles sleeps while Ash spots the opponents, and then alarms Miles. When the countown starts, Miles grabs his bag, and breaks into his fighting stance. '''Basic Melee: A - Kick (3%) A+A - Kick, Side-Kick (2%) A+A+A - Kick, Side-Kick, Cartwheel Kick (9%) Dash Attack: Ash Nova Blast (10%) Smash Attacks: A+ - Roundhouse Kick (5%) A+Down - Flaming Slam (10%) A+Up - Flaming Uppercut (12%) Special B's: B - Headbutt (4%) B+ - Ash Throw (3-5%) B+Up - Blazing Rocket (10%) Grab Attacks: Up - Miles throws the opponent in the air, then Ash flames up the opponent. (5-10%) Down - Slams the opponent on the ground, then Ash flames up the opponent. (5-10%) - Ash throws the opponent, then Ash meteor smashes the opponent. (10%) Aerial Attacks: A+> - Combines fist and hits the opponent to the ground. (9%) A+< - Back hands the opponent. (3%) A+^ - Kicks in the up direction (4%) A+v - Ash blazes up Miles' foot, then Miles rockets down on the opponent (chargable, 13%) Final Smash: Miles fuses with Ash and transforms into Magma Miles'! (Playable Final Smash', transformation cause 10%) Final Smash Powers: Basic Melee Attacks will have more fire-power, each basic attack will cause 5% damage (A+A+A = 14% + 3% fire dmg.) Lasts for 20 seconds Taunts: Ash hovers around Miles, laughing. Miles spins his bag around his neck. Miles grabs a bottle out of his bag, throws it on the ground, and says "Bwayayeah!" CRITICAL HIT WARNING! Victory Poses: Miles sits on the floor, and drinks a bottle of soda. Ash dances on Miles' head, while Miles looks at him, and smiles. Miles says "You weren't that bad. How did you lose?" If Miles loses, Miles and Ash cheer for the winning opponent. Potential Meter: There is something about Miles and Ash that are unique then all characters, they have a bar called "The Potential Meter". It is a meter that fills up a tad if you don't fight someone for 15 seconds. The more potential there is in that meter, the more higher chance you can get a smash ball. You may be thinking that you can just avoid fighting people, but there's more to that. If an opponent strikes, your potential meter will stop, then regain it's ability to fill after 15 more seconds. If you are skilled enough to block everyone's attacks and fill up your meter, then I salute you. Pros & Cons: Pros - '''Miles and Ash good characters for long range B attacks. His B+ goes half and a quarter of a stage. Miles' B attack makes him run across the stage. He stops running after half of the stage. His Potential Meter means that when a smash ball appears, he can just hit it and it will give him his final smash. '''Cons - '''Even though that their long range attacks are good, while using Miles' B in a stage with seperate platforms, he could fall off. But if you turn quick enough, it will stop the attack. Miles' basic melee attacks are short range, so you have to hit an enemy, bail. Hit an enemy, bail. The transformation of his final smash will cause damage to himself (which is 5%) Acara the cat Acara Kat; bounding into battle. When selected her tails(which show in her icon) thrash and she smiles with glee. If you choose her "dark pallet" her eyes will glow and she will growl menacingly through the controller.) When she protects/guards/shields she curls into a ball using her tails to cover her. ( runs on all fours, attacks and stands on two ) Speed: average Defense: below average Attack: slightly above average A: claw slash AA: double claw slash A(up): dashes into the opponent claws outstretched. A(down): crouches down and spins on one foot, whipping her tails in all directions. A(left/right): whips the left or right tail at the opponent B: eyes turn red, and glow black. Opponents close by are stunned for a few seconds. Bb: turns dark and an aura surrounds, pounces onto the opponent swinging claws rapidly. B(up): leaps high into the air, using tails to push off. (20 degree angle) B(down): crouches low and thrashes her tails about, achieving a dark look for a few seconds. B(left/right): spins her tails creating a aura "disk"(kind of like when pit spins his little sword/bow thing) Final smash: turns into a giant green and black, feline-like, monster with a black fiery aura surrounding her. She hits things with massive claws dealing emended amounts of damage, occasionally sending opponents of the course. Can use attack every two smash balls, after using the attack she is limited in her ability to do damage until she gets another smash ball, then she must get yet another to use her smash. Kind of like samus/zero suit samus. C(up): smacks with middle tail C(Down) trips with middle tail C(Left/right) smacks repeatedly with left and right tails. Victory shout one: yay! Hahaha(tails wag harmoniously) Victory shout two: wait what, I won?(looking left and right confused) Victory shout three: now who's the awesome one huh?(pointing to herself with her thumb) Victory shout four(dark): *growling menacingly while swinging claws at the camera* Venice Mink ''Venice Blitzes into the Braw!'' '''Entry: '''Venice falls from a purplish void above his spawn point. Normal Attacks '''A: '''Quick smack (2%) '''AAA: '''Smack-Punch-Spin Kick Combo (2% Per each hit; final kick does 5-8%) '''Charged A: '''Strong punch (9% - 19%) '''Up A: High kick (3-7%) Down A: '''Low sweeping kick; possibiliy of inducing a Prat Fall (5-9%) '''Dashing A: '''Headbutt (3-7%) '''A in air: Kick (4%) Special Attacks B: Discharges a close-proximity Blitz energy blast that radiates a foot or so all around him (5-10%) B Left or Right: Fires a Blitz energy projectile (5%) B Down: Generates a large Blitz energy blast. If he's on the ground it goes to the left and right of him; if he's in the air it goes straight down (10-15%) B Up: Fires Blitz energy dowmwards to propel himself ;one second charge-up time; aimable (5-10%) All Specials have a 10% chance of stunning the opponent(s). Smash Attacks Up: Uppercut (10%) Down: Joins his two hands into one fist and swings them down from behind his head; acts as a Meteor Smash.(25-30%). Side: Karate kick (25%) Taunts Up: Plays with a Blitz energy ball (one and a half seconds) Side: Makes an determined face wilst emitting small amounts of Blitz energy (one and a half seconds) Down: Sits and plays a hanheld game (two and a half seconds) Final Smash Rage Shift Venice All attacks are doubled; Blitz energy attacks are quadrupled. His speed and jumping are considerably enhanced as well. Assist Trophy Aunt Valerie Venice's Aunt Valerie and other Extreme Gear racers race across the screen three times (left-to-right, right-to-left, left-to-right). Whenever a player gets struck by a racer they take 15-20% damage as well as considerable knockback. Victory 1:*Butches air* "YEAH! 2:*Quick spin and crosses arms* "Aw yiss!" 3:*Emitts Blitz energy from both hands with a smug look* "Not bad for a rookie, eh?" Stage Soleanna Town Square (Sonic vs. Silver- Sonic '06) Battle Theme Rage the hedgehog Rage zooms into the arena, prepared to fight! Entry: Rage flies into the arena, and hovers over the fighting platform, he lands and says one of these various things 1. "Lets get this over with" 2. "Bring it." 3. "Come on, i got things to do!" 4. "Next victim, stand up." Normal Attacks: A:Punch AA:Double punch Left Stick:Spark(Does 5 Damage, and impairs the enemy slightly) X:Kick X in air:Drop kick Special Attacks: A: Rage shoots a beam of fire at the Opponent B: Rage breathes fire on the opponent X: Rage summons a fire golem that attacks, if he hits, he does 20 damage, if critical, its 26. If miss, its 0 Smash attacks: Up: Uppercut(5 damage) Down: Ground Smash(10 damage) Left or Right: Charge(9 damage) Taunts: Up: Rage holds a fire ball and tosses it up and down twice, while grinning. Down: Facepalm Left: Rage says "Is that all you got?" Right: Rage says "Seriously, even Chao bring better fights then you!" Final Smash: Rage Quit: Rage turns into Fury, and attacks are tripled, Defense is doubled, and taunts do 1 damage. When you Double jump you hover for 4 seconds minimum. Victory: "Too easy..." "Wow, that was the easiest brawl i have EVER been in" "He never stood a chance..." "THATS what you get for messing with ME" crosses arms* Come on man, at least be a challenge next time *grin* Stage: '''Lava Mountain (Zone 3) Battle Theme: Two steps from hell- Archangel Technisis the master of technology (One thing you need to know about Technisis, he is evil. It is CRUCIAL to know in this rp, because... you will see.) '''Spectacular entrance by Technisis! Entry:Technisis uses grapple hooks on the walls and grinds down the rails, then frontflips on the platform Normal Attack: A:Headbutt B:Punch X:Right kick Special Attacks: A-B-X:Twin hooks Slice A: Tear Gas(Disorientates Opponent for 3.6 seconds) Smash Attacks: A:Slice-N-Dice(5 quick slices from the Twin Hooks) B:Uppercut Combo(Uppercut, then he smashes his head down to the ground) Taunts: Up:*evil laugh* Down:"Don't make me laugh..." Left:"HA! YOU? YOU think you have a chance to beat ME? HAH!" Right:"You don't deserve to win." Final Smash: Death Mark Z Technisis blasts a purple lazer at the opponent, that does 30 damage. Victory: "You can't beat me in brains OR brawn..." "Didn't last a minute." "Next time, be impressive." Stage: Sky Sanctuary (Modern) Battle Theme: Lamb of God-Grace - Instrumental --Finn Alexnader Evans The Spirit Wolf-- Prepare for a world of hurt! Finn has joined the battle! Entry: Finn flips down onto the stage, landing on his feet, then turns to the left side and clenches his fist Attacks A Combos: Aura Flurry -''' Finn launches a combo of kicks and punches - effects are similar to lucario's aura 'Side A: Soaring Eagle -' Finn Launches a flying kick which covers half the stage. '''Down A: Aura Burst - '''Finn charges a burst of aura and blows it outward, hitting anyone next to him. can be charged for a bigger blast. '''Up A: Rising Sin - '''Finn delivers an uppercut, then while in the air, launches another. '''A (Ariel): Blazing Kick - Finn uses a stand still double kick which launches foe. Side A (Ariel): Dirty Trick - '''Finn elbows the foe in the chest '''Down A (Ariel): DownForce - '''Finn does a downward kick to the bottom of the stage. '''Up A (Ariel): Aerial Rising Sin - Finn uses Rising Sin in the air. B: Burning Spirit '''- Finn stabs his sword into the ground, raising a pillar of aura energy. '''Up B: Sabre Slasher - Finn slashes up and then down with his sword. this move is similar to Kirby's "final cutter." Side B: Jackel Shot - Finn Pulls out his revolver and fires two shots. these shots can be charged. Down B: Spirit Bomb - Finn charges up aura energy then plants it like a landmine. he can then click his fingers and detonate it. Smash Attack: Supersonic Spirit Slam - Finn gathers up all his spirit energy and flies out of the view of the screen, leaving behind a blast of aura which damages foes 20%. he then comes flying back down and smashes into the ground. direct hits will blast the foe offstage, indirect hits will get 30% damage. (RP) Sudden News "Attention! The tournament will be starting in 2 days! I sure hope you got your teams ready!" the anouncer said "Aw crap! I forgot about my teams!" Rage exclaimed. "I need to get my teams, NOW!" Rage said to himself, and raced to get his teams ready. Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Fighter Category:Not a recolour